Heavenly Fluff
by MadmanTobz
Summary: I'm back with the third piece of the fluff series! This time, poor BB has a broken leg, and hasn't gotten any action for a while. This leaves him with a lot of time to think, and we all know that could give some 'interesting' results :O


**A/N: **Yup, this is the third installment of what will from now on be referred to as ''the fluff series!'' As most of you hopefully know by now, my computer crashed a few months ago, and I lost everything I had on it. That's the main reason it's so _dreadfully_ late, sorry people!

By the way guys, you have Insinidy to thank for this! She gave me the idea _soooo_ long ago! If you're reading this, I actually wrote ''Afternoon Fluff'' a few months ago, but it was lost as well :S Never fear though! I will re-write it someday, when I can actually think of anything… xD I'm going to write this in a series, and (ZOMG SPOILERS) I already have 2 more of the titles planned :D Though none of the stories are really connected… Oh right! They're all fluffy as a cloud…

Sorry if this isn't as good as my previous works, it's been quite a while since I got to write much, so I'm still trying to get back into writing again. Please have patience xD

**J.J. Bean: **Muwhaha, I have now recruited yet another Dark Kittenzh (yes, it's kittenzh in singular too! ;..;), and he is _very_ promising!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters are borrowed, and I don't gain anything from this._

* * *

''Man that was awesome!'' The doors of Titan's Tower swung open, carrying the sound of 5 teen voices with it, this first voice belonging to the resident rocker, and team blonde.

''I must agree, the pounding of the bad guys was most enjoyable!'' The red-haired alien of the group exclaims in joy, as she happily floats in the door.

''Hell yeah! Did you see my tackle? I _nailed_ that guy!'' The half machine of the group joins in enthusiastically.

''Tripping doesn't count as tackling.'' The raven of the team pointed out, to the annoyance of previously mentioned cyborg. Said cyborg deflated comically, and settled for sulking in a dark corner that somehow appeared in the middle of the room. He later made a full recovery, and is now living a normal life.

''Don't be so harsh Raven, it _did_ prevent his teammates from getting away.'' The second dark haired teen of the group commented from the center of the group.

''You're right.'' Cyborg looked up happily at the raven's response. ''But it still wasn't a tackle.'' Raven smirked, and Cyborg deflated again. Not to worry, as previously mentioned, he makes a full recovery eventually.

But what's this? Did I mention only 5 titans? 5 voices? Does this mean the remaining –and to this point, unmentioned – Teen Titan is no longer among us? If you thought that, shame on you! Brighten up a little.

''Guys, I'm gonna go check on BB, anyone coming?'' The previously mentioned blonde – Terra – asked aloud.

''No.'' Raven replied in her trademark monotonous voice, and left for her room to read a book she managed to pick up on the way back. Cyborg was still sulking in a corner, which left only 2 remaining alternatives.

''I actually have something to do on the… uh… roof so I'll be heading off.'' Robin answered and took off.

''Yes… uh… I also have something to do on the uh… roof! Bye!'' Had the blonde geomancer looked over her shoulder at that time, she would have seen a boy wonder holding a sign that said ''don't tell her the same place as me!'' in large writing. Fortunately for 2 of the 3 involved, the blonde did not.

''Fine, I guess I'll go alone then.'' With that said, Terra headed off for the last titan's room. Thinking things through a little, she stopped by the kitchen to pick up a soda for her ''mortally injured'' green friend. His room wasn't far from the kitchen, so she got there without any encounters.

**Knock knock**

''Hey BB, you awake?'' she asked through the closed door.

'' My leg is broken, I'm not sick you know.'' The (annoyed) reply came from within the closed room.

The blonde took that as an invitation to let herself in, and opened the door. He _always_ let her in. ''Maybe you just wanted to sleep in the middle of the day. What's wrong with that?'' The playful smirk on her lips did not go by unnoticed by the changeling in the bed. She had only said two sentences, and he was already feeling better. Having a broken leg has it's perks. A cute blonde taking care of you is one of them.

''Very funny. You've been beating up bad guys all day, while I'm trapped in here with nothing to do!'' She had to admit he was cute when he whined. He has this habit of twitching his ears when doing it, and that was one of her secret weak spots. Well, secret to others. He had always been pretty confident with his ears.

''We stopped a bank robbery today, and three car thefts, and we even got Mumbo behind bars for real this time! You should have been there, Cyborg used that freeze thing-a-majig he has, and Starfire almost blasted him through the pavement!'' The blonde said enthusiastically, vividly describing every detail of the fight.

''Must you torment me? I'm bored out of my mind, and you get all the fun!''

''Oh come on B, it can't have been that bad. Haven't you done _anything_ all day?'' That seemed to trigger some sort of reaction in him. His eyes lit up, and his fangs were shown in a playful smirk that shone of mischief.

''Actually, I've been thinking, maybe I'm Christian?'' _That_ was an unexpected reply that made Terra raise an eyebrow. He didn't strike her as the religious type.

''You believe in God?'' She asked surprised.

''I sort of have to, I found proof of his existence.'' Yet another unexpected answer, and one even more confusing than the last one to boot!

''I'm not following, how can you have proof of God's existence?''

''I've seen an angel.'' It took a few seconds of confusing thought before she realized he had given her a line. Once it hit her, a facepalm was the automatic reflex.

''You've spent all day thinking just to give me a line? A little too much work don't you think? You might get a headache.'' A playful reply to a playful comment. She had to admit, it was a pretty sweet thing to do, and she had to make sure to reward him for it later.

''So worth it.'' Another one of his toothy grins, and a twitch of his ears later, she kissed him playfully on the lips. It didn't last long though, his natural impulse to make her laugh soon taking over, he soon had her in a laughing heap on his bed, taking advantage of every weak spot he knew.

After multiple pleas for mercy, he decided she'd had enough, and let her settle down, resting against his chest, being careful not to touch his injured leg. The bandages were since long full off various texts and signatures. Flashbacks of their first date flashed in front of her behind closed eyes, until her pillow decided it was a good idea to sit up and yawn, indirectly making her do the same.

''I've been thinking.'' She decided she didn't have to stay sitting to listen, so she laid back down and rested her eyes a little.

'' 'Bout what? If you saw another religion I'll kick you off the bed.'' Oh how he enjoyed her witty comebacks. She was the first – and currently only – person that _always_ had one for him.

''What do you think of churches with bells?''

''I suppose they're nice if you're- wait what?'' She opened her eyes and saw only his back, missing the mischievous smirk he had on.

''You know what? I think my leg's healed up fine!'' He stood up from the bed without any visible problems, and ran a few tests – mainly consisting of stomping the floor – before deciding it really was, and walked straight up to the door, leaving a blonde with a gaping mouth and a temporary absence of mind, on his bed.

''_What?'' _she repeated once again, this time louder than before.

''Man, I haven't eaten pizza in _days!_ By the way, you should close your mouth before you eat a fly.'' With that last comment, he was out the door, closing it behind him. Instead of going to the kitchen, he remained at the door for just a few more seconds, until the voice he loved hearing could be hear from inside once again.

''_WHAT?''_

That, and the sound of a soda being crushed in a death grip. He took that as his cue, and literally _ran_ down the hallway before a _very_ confused blonde crashed through the door, looking for answers.

* * *

**A/N: **I myself am atheist, so I really don't know how a religious person thinks. Just to be on the safe side, I had no intention of insulting any religion, or mock anyone's beliefs. I don't know how anyone could take offense in my text, but just in case, I want to be sure you realize I had no such intentions.

I'm really hoping everyone understood the insinuations they both had in mind :S If not, think again! xD

Now that the serious stuff is over: **REVIEW! OR MAH DARK KITTENZH WILL EAT YAO! (;..;) **I know I haven't written a lot in a while, but I _have_ posted some things lately, and I've gotten next to no response at all. Reviews fuel my motivation to write. No reviews equals no motivation, which equals no writing xD Pwease…?


End file.
